Secret Garden
by LunarEclipsa
Summary: Queen Moon has been keeping secrets, she brings Eclipsa to a sacred place in the royal gardens to share them with her. Moonclipsa pairing. F/F fluff/cute


Today was different. Today was particularly special because not only did she get the beautiful sight of the rose gardens. But she also got to see the rare and glorious sight of Queen Moon in a light pink sun dress with her hair down underneath a large sun hat.

Moon walked around the garden occasionally touching flowers lightly as she walked past them. Eclipsa couldn't help but stare at the beautiful Queen as she walked through the garden. Moon waved for a guard and Eclipsa watched as they ran over to her.

Moon seemed to be giving the guard orders and then waved him off. Watching the guard run out of the garden quickly. A few moments later Eclipsa heard the bolts to her door unlocking and then a polite knock upon the door.

"Yes? You may enter." Eclipsa says with a confused tone, because most of the time the guards just barge right in. A tough looking man walks in with a confused look on his face.

"Queen Moon requests your presence in the Royal gardens, as soon as possible please." The guard says as he takes a step back and begins to bow.

"Would you mind escorting me?" Eclipsa asks in a soft tone. She stood up and put on her shoes. Then walked over to the guard and put a hat on top of her head.

"No... not at all follow me ma'am." The guard says in a nervous voice and escorts Eclipsa down to the royal gardens. Once they arrive Moon is sitting alone on a bench. The guard steps out if the garden leaving them alone.

Moon looks up and sees Eclipsa standing there with a confused look on her face. Moon smiles and waves Eclipsa over to her, Eclipsa walks to the other side of the garden and stands directly in front of Moon.

"Queen Moon, how may I be of assistance?" Eclipsa asked, unsure of why her presence was requested in the first place. Moon smiled and patted the bench next to her. Indicating that she wanted Eclipsa to sit down, so she did. Once Eclipsa was settled on the bench, she looked up and realized she could see clearly into the abandoned wing of the castle.

"Eclipsa, I know the gardens are beautiful. But I have a feeling that's not all your admiring up in that tower of yours." Moon says and the looks over at Eclipsa who's cheeks are s bright red in embarrassment.

"Queen Moon, I can explain..." Eclipsa starts to say but quickly realizes that she really can't with out outing herself.

"Explain what? That you watch me every time I tend to the garden? That you now watch me more than the flowers when I'm

Here, knowing we aren't related probably has helped that blossom." Moon says as she places her hand on Eclipsa's.

"I'm not sure what's happening right now?" Eclipsa says as she stares down at Moons hand over top of hers.

"We are enjoying the garden together, and each others company." Moon said while weaving her fingers into Eclipsa's.

"I guess I'm dense, what is happening, why are you holding my hand? I'm not complaining in the least, I just don't know what's happening." Eclipsa says in confusion.

"I've noticed over the last few months how you stare from your balcony when I'm out here. And you've been watching me since I walked into the garden today. So I decided enough was enough, and invited you to come join me, and enjoy the beautiful day we are having." Moon says as she watches the birds come and go.

Eclipsa is throughly confused at this point but doesn't question Moon. She sighs as she leans back and enjoys the warmth of the sun and the sounds of the fountains and birds in the guards. After some time she feels Moon move and release her hand. She looks over to see Moon standing up holding her hand out for her. Eclipsa takes it and stands up.

"Let's go for a walk." Moon says as she tightly grasps Eclipsa's hand leading her away from the bench, into a part of the garden Eclipsa was unfamiliar with. With a wave of a hand moon opened up a secret passage way. She pulled Eclipsa into the bright room and waited a moment for her eyes to adjust.

It was a hidden grotto she had never been to, it was a literal room covered in roses, with a swing hanging in the middle from a hole carved in the ceiling allowing light to shine in. Eclipsa felt tears fill her eyes at the beauty of the room.

"They say, this room doesn't exist. But I found it when I was a young girl. Right after my mother was taken from me, and I met you. I found this room. Covered in roses and when I sat in that swing I could hear the voices of past queens guiding me. Like the roses immortalized them. The only voice I couldn't hear, was yours." Moon said as she started walking toward the middle of the room. She sat down on the swing.

"Why, why are you showing this to me?" Eclipsa asked as she walked around the room gazing at beautiful followers that covered the walls.

"Because for the life of me, I could not figure out why I couldn't hear your voice. And my mother was no help, and neither was yours. Then I realized, you were alive. Silent, but alive... I longed to hear your voice in this room though. To tell me I was going to right things as Queen. I needed everyone's guidance. It was a childish thing to wish for." Moon says.

"So you brought me here? To hear me speak?" Eclipsa asks in confusion.

"Yes, but no. I brought you here, so you could hear your mother speak. You told me once you lost her at a young age like I. But I also brought you here for privacy. But first things first. Come sit." Moon says as she pats the swing leaving enough room for Eclipsa to sit. Once Eclipsa sits down she can hear a familiar voice.

'Eclipsa my beautiful child. I love you, more than you will ever know. I'm sorry for how things went, and I'm sorry I didn't listen when you told me you didn't want to marry Shastacan... Moon will take care of you though. She promised." Her mother's voice floated through the garden causing Moon to blush.

"What do you mean? Moon what does she mean?" Eclipsa asks in a confused tone.

"Well Eclipsa, you and I have a lot more in common than you'd think... for example, we both married someone we didn't exactly love. You despised Shastacan, I have grown to love River. He's an amazing man, who treats me well, but the only reason I married him was to have Star. Honestly, I've only truly ever admired women. Men are appealing, but women, are amazing. And you are one of the most amazing women I have ever seen." Moon says with a smile on her face.

"Oh! Now I understand. Moon, are you sure about this?" Eclipsa asks as she grabs on to Moon's hand.

"I'm sure. I wouldn't have brought you here if I wasn't." Moon says as she tightly grips Eclipsa hands gazing into her beautiful mauve eyes.

'Will you two just kiss already!' Moon and Eclipsa hear both of their mother's voices yell in unison. Causing them both to jump, and almost fall off the swing.

"Goodness mother, was that necessary?" Moon shouts, even though she knows it's feeble to do so. Her mother and Eclipsa's are both laughing. Which causes both of them to smile because it has been a very long time since either of them had heard their mother's truly laugh.

They chuckle quietly to themselves and then smile at one another. Moon is the first person to make a move, leaning her head against Eclipsa's. Which causes Eclipsa to pay attention to Moon.

"I'm going to kiss you now, is that alright?" Moon asks with more courage than she thought possible.

"It's more than alright." Eclipsa said with a smile. Moon moved her free hand up to cup Eclipsa's cheek, bringing her closer to her lips. She lightly brushed over the burgundy spades on her cheek before lightly pressing her lips against Eclipsa's.

A soft exhale came from both of them when Moon pressed her lips fully into Eclipsa's. This brought Eclipsa to a new level of euphoria. Eclipsa opens her mouth slightly as if to give Moon permission to deepen the kiss. They kissed each other fondly for a few minutes until they needed to break apart for air.

"My gods... that was..." Eclipsa began, but couldn't exactly find the right word. Let alone find a cognitive thought at all.

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Moon stated as she brushed her thumb along Eclipsa's flushed cheek.

"Yeah, that." Eclipsa says, still dumbfounded by the kiss that made her feel like she was alive again. The bubble they had been hiding in was about to burst though, when they heard guards yelling.

"Queen Moon! Where are you Queen Moon! Lady Eclipsa!" The two women heard the guards yell.

"I guess we've over stayed our welcome?" Eclipsa says as she stands up and puts her hand out for Moon to take.

"I guess your right, would you mind if I came to visit you later this evening?" Moon asks as she takes Eclipsa's hand and starts to lead them out of the hidden garden and back onto a main path in the garden. Making it look like they went for a stroll in a common place

"I wouldn't mind at all." Says Eclipsa right before a dozen guards run up to both of them, with concerned faces.

"Queen Moon, are you hurt? Is everything alright? Lady Eclipsa are you alright as well?" The head guard asked.

"We are fine, if one of you wouldn't mind escorting Lady Eclipsa back up to her Room. I need to get to a council meeting. Goodbye Eclipsa, I will see you soon." Moon says as she waves to the guards causing them to turn around and dismiss except for the one escorting Eclipsa back to her room.

"I will see you soon Queen Moon." Eclipsa says winking at Moon as she starts to walk away. Moon winks back and turns around heading in a different direction.

She had plans after this meeting, and she didn't want to miss them.


End file.
